Aivilt Tigers
The Black Beasts of Aivilt Native to an area of the Underworld known as Aivilt, the Aivilt Tigers are an enormous tiger-like species Demonic Beasts are feared as some of the largest predators within the layer. Once they reach full maturity they can grow to the size of a house, possessing such physical power and speed that the only way anyone would willingly face one is if they had the backing of a specialized and experienced hunting party. Some hunters and adventurers attest that the Shadow Tigers of Aivilt are capable of going toe to toe with a Cave Dragon, but these claims remain claims alone as the two species rarely, if ever, come across one another. Underworld scholars rank them as "low-tier High Ranking Demonic Beasts". There have been many over the centuries who have attempted to use these Demon Beasts to further their own goals or to become part of their armies, but few have succeeded. The tigers of Aivilt are fearsomely proud and intelligent. Trying to force one to obey against its will, while not unheard of, usually comes at a much higher price then it is worth. The risks would be tremendous as the beast would not hesitate to make use of the first opportunity to make it's would-be captor regret ever making that decision. In addition, while they are truly mighty in the mana-rich wilderness of Aivilt, they are also reliant on their home soil. The tigers require large amounts of mana to survive so transporting one trough or into areas with low mana density is a very costly venture. The Rite of Ras Kai Zant ''"Not worth it. There are many other kinds of Demons that are much easier to control." - ''an exert from the writing left by the Demon Binder of the Balor's Eye. There is however, a method to gain the service of one of these mighty creatures. First documented by the Demon Binder of the Balor's Eye and presumed to have existed for much longer the '''Rite of Ras Kai Zant '''is a form of pact where a willing Magic-user can offers the Demonic Beast a bond to himself/herself. This method comes with tremendous risk. To attempt to intact the Rite of Ras Kai Zant, a complex summoning ritual, without trough preparation is a good way to insure a swift and gruesome end. To become a master of a tiger of Aivilt means to shoulder the burden of supplying mana to the beast from oneself. Only Master-tier Magic-users have the kind of reserves to provide that kind of mana. But, should you prepare enough and be able to intact the rite before the tiger simply kills you on sight, comes the hard part. By the Rite the invoker and the tiger are bound together with the Familer bond '''only if '''the invoker agrees to grant any one wish the Demonic Beast has. What this wish is completely depends on the individual beast. If the invoker is particularity disliked the beast could simply demand that they give up their life, denying the matter outright. More fortunate Summoners have the tiger demand something actually '''possible '''by the standards of modern magecraft or something that is within their ability to acquire or do. All Aivilt Tiger know of the rite via some unknown means, claiming that it is old beyond memory. Certain Warlocks debating whether the knowledge of it is passed down from parent to offspring - or whether there is something mystical at work. Be warned. To be unable to grant the wish will result in earning the ire of the beast. To them, calling upon them and then failing to come trough is a sign of utter foolishness and arrogance on the side of the invoker - one punishable by nothing less then death. Woe be to the one who attempts to fool the beast, never intending to grant the wish in the first place - for they will earn an eternal enemy, Category:Demonic Beasts